Ссора
by TuttaL
Summary: Ольга подслушивает ссору между ее родителями и принимает решение, которое меняет течение жизни Хельги навсегда. Перевод с английского, автор Pyrex Shards. Перевод выполнен совместно с пользователем streykat.


**6 июля 1987 года.**

Двенадцатилетняя Ольга Патаки лежала на своей розовой кровати поверх мягкого одеяла. Она предпринимала отчаянные попытки отвлечься от спора, вспыхнувшего между ее родителями внизу на кухне, пытаясь сосредоточиться на окружающих ее вещах, чтобы заглушить звук. На календаре с изображением лошадей значилось шестое июля. Это не слишком-то помогало. Розовые в горошек часы показывали 8: 37 вечера. От этого тоже было не легче.

 _Оркестр окружает меня,  
Я сижу ровно в полной готовности  
Со своей скрипкой у горла,  
Со смычком в руке  
Над натянутыми струнами.  
Воздух искрится в предвкушении,  
Но оркестр не может играть._

Солнце еще было над горизонтом, когда она небрежно расправилась со своим домашним заданием несколько часов назад, что оставило ей немного «личного» свободного времени перед сном. Сквозь ее окна виднелись звезды, преодолевшие пелену светового загрязнения. Это не улучшило ее настроения. Непонятные ссоры продолжались целую неделю до этого, весь уик-энд, посвященный празднованию Четвертого июля, и каждый раз после ужина. Они так шумели, что Ольга даже не могла слушать свое стерео в наушниках. Она подозревала, что в пререканиях ее родители были просто мастерами.

Тот же странный спор взял свое начало на этой неделе. После ужина, пока ее мать на кухне моет посуду, отец заходит из холла. Разговор начинается достаточно вежливо, но потом они повышают голос. Ольга расценивает это как знак, что пора откланяться и сбежать в свою комнату.

Вечер понедельника оказался точно таким же, будто был повторением прошлой пятницы.

— Ты ведешь себя совершенно неразумно, Би! — обращенный к отцу возглас ее матери, Мириам Патаки, раздался на фоне поднимающихся по лестнице шагов. Это заявление прозвучало достаточно громко, чтобы его можно было услышать за дверью комнаты.

— Я веду себя неразумно?! — ее отец, Роберт «Большой Боб» Патаки, пораженный ее словами, старался держать под контролем свой от природы громкий голос от излишней экспрессии.

— Хотя это нормально, ты просто в стрессе от тех вещей, что тебе приходится делать на работе, — пытаясь сгладить углы, безучастно заметила Мириам, когда они шагали мимо двери.

Она расслышала, как ее отец застонал от отстраненности тона своей жены.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к моему бизнесу, Мириам!

— Еще как имеет! Ты так увлечен своим новым делом. Я решила, что могу провести немного времени со своими подругами. Мы немного выпили прошлым вечером, и что с того?

— Ты вернулась в три часа! — ее отец повысил голос.

— Я заказала всего лишь несколько безалкогольных газировок, — сказала Мириам, минуя дверь, — тем более, я не выпила ни одного смузи с тех пор, как посещала доктора.

Ольга с лёгкостью смогла представить, как ее мать машет руками, пытаясь отделаться от дальнейших отцовских претензий.

— А как же Ольга? Проснувшись утром, она спрашивала, почему ты все еще спишь. Ты подаешь не лучший пример для нашей драгоценной девочки.

Ольга заморгала, понимая, что все идет к новому витку скандала. Поднявшись около шести, она ожидала, что мама приготовит ей очередной вкусный завтрак. Но этим утром этого не произошло, что оставило Ольгу в недоумении, почему мать все еще в постели. Звук отворившейся родителями двери побудил Ольгу подняться с кровати. Она подобралась к вентиляции и, опустившись на руки и колени, прижалась ухом к холодной решетке. Она молча поблагодарила умеренно теплую июльскую ночь вместе со скупостью отца по поводу включения кондиционера, пока родители продолжили разборки в своей спальне.

Их слова расходились эхом в воздушном пространстве вентиляционного отверстия.

— Я чертовски волновался за тебя, Мириам. Ты не позвонила, чтобы сообщить, что с тобой все в порядке. И твоя нарколепсия совсем бесконтрольна с тех пор… ну, ты знаешь.

Голос Боба, казалось, сошел на нет, в тот момент, когда Ольга представила его расхаживающего около их огромной кровати, пока Мириам сидела на краю. По ту сторону соединяющего их воздушного канала он сделал именно это.

— Я беременна, Би, и ничего не собираюсь с этим делать. Конец разговора, — заявила Мириам, наблюдая за метаниями своего мужа.

Все эти слова из-за эха были упущены разумом Ольги, кроме одного.

— Мамочка беременна? — прошептала она сама себе. На ее лице засияла улыбка, когда приятные образы заплясали в ее голове. — Я стану старшей сестрой.

 _Напротив я вижу тебя,  
Сидишь на стуле  
Без инструмента в руках,  
Нет нот перед тобой.  
Смотришь.  
Ожидаешь._

— Я думаю, тебе следует сделать аборт, — заявил Боб без лишних эмоций, встав напротив Мириам и глядя на нее сверху вниз.

— Би? — прозвучал тихий шепот ее матери, задержавшей на нем взгляд на миг, а затем разорвавшей зрительный контакт.

— Мы не можем позволить себе кормить еще один рот. И что с уроками фортепиано и скрипки с этой бабой Киркланд? — Боб взмахнул руками и продолжил подсчитывать. — Ольгина скрипка треснула, и мы не знаем во сколько нам станет ее починка. Ее учительница танцев звонила сегодня и сказала, что хочет рассмотреть вопрос о возможности отправки Ольги в летний танцевальный лагерь. Это все стоит денег, Мириам!

Боб вознес правую руку вверх, загибая и разгибая пальцы.

— Би, — повторила ее мать чуть громче.

— А что насчет моего бизнеса? «Бипперы Большого Боба» только встали на ноги. Я не могу разрываться между подъемом бизнес-империи и уходом за новорожденным!

Голос ее отца расходился эхом по вентиляции, Ольга приподнялась и прислонилась спиной к кровати, обхватив колени руками и подтянув их к груди, мысленно пытаясь отгородиться от голоса ее отца, ругающего решение матери. Она не была дурой, и хорошо знала значение слова «аборт». Она все еще помнила слово, услышанное ею в сплетнях об одной популярной девочке из средней школы, которая "залетела" и таким образом избавилась от нежелательной беременности.

 _В твоем лице опустошенность,  
Когда дирижер взмахивает руками  
В ярости  
От споров музыкантов,  
Мужчины и женщины в симфонии  
Заботятся лишь о себе,  
Желаниях своих,  
Но ты не замечаешь этого,  
Глупышка._

Чтобы принять решение, Ольге не понадобилось много времени. Когда Мириам наконец крикнула:

— А теперь ты послушай меня! — породив неловкое молчание между парой, Ольга медленно поднялась, расправила свой зеленый жилет и вытащила края белой рубашки. Она подошла к постели.

 _Они отказывают тебе в соло,  
Забывая о твоей загадке,  
Когда я медленно опускаю свою Страдивари,  
Смычок падает рядом со мной.  
Я понимаю, что нужно совершить  
То, чего не сделает дирижер._

— Я хочу этого ребенка, — наконец ответила она, ее голос дрогнул, когда она вновь взглянула на мужа, замершего в центре комнаты.

Боб взглянул на Мириам и начал в спокойном темпе:

— Мы можем завести детей, когда Ольга подрастет.

Мириам встала в полный рост и схватила руки Боба, заставляя того повернуться к ней лицом.

Он наблюдал за тем, как она мягко, но настойчиво направила его руки к ее животу.

— Нет, Би! Этот ребенок. Я хочу _этого_ ребенка. Я не хочу аборт.

Боб снова посмотрел в глаза Мириам и вздохнул. Он подошел к кровати, присел и скрестил руки на груди.

— Будь благоразумной. Только то, что ты хочешь этого ребенка, не значит, что мы можем позволить себе еще одного прямо сейчас.

— Куда девались все твои весомые доводы, когда ты меня трахал?! Ты знал, что может произойти, если мы не будем предохраняться, — Мириам взглянула мужу прямо в глаза. — Ты помнишь, что сказал мне после? Помнишь?

Боб уставился в пол и тихо пробормотал:

— Это было сгоряча, мы были пьяны.

— Ты говорил мне, что _однажды_ тебе захочется завести еще одного ребенка. Ты даже выбрал имена для него, — Мириам подошла к Бобу так близко, что их голени соприкасались, вторгаясь в его пространство и заставляя балансировать на руках на краю кровати.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — тихо сказал Боб. Он еще раз бросил взор на живот Мириам, скрытый за простой розовой сорочкой.

— Если будет мальчик, а ты сказал, что хотел бы мальчика, мы назовем его Патриком. Помнишь? Второе имя твоего отца?

— Да, я помню.

— А если это будет девочка, — слезы навернулись на глаза Мириам, — если бы это была девочка, мы бы назвали ее Хельгой.

Боб, взглянув на Мириам, покачал головой.

— Слишком рано, Мири. Мы не можем. Как же Ольга?

— Я уверена, она очень хочет братика или сестричку.

В своей комнате Ольга медленно вытащила скрипичный футляр из-под кровати. Это был старый кожаный чехол, удобный для переноски, любимый подарок от ее учителя. Она оставила кожаное старье на полу, со щелчком вскрыла замок и открыла его, чтобы дать скрипке «подышать».

 _Симфония по-прежнему туманна,  
В ней расцветают ноты и хаос,  
Когда я поднимаю свой драгоценный инструмент  
Над своею головой,  
Молю, что увидишь меня,  
Надеюсь, ты знаешь о моей задумке,  
О моем стремлении._

— Когда мы будем готовы, дорогой? — Мириам засмеялась, положив руки на бедра. Она продолжала стискивать его голени своими, прижимая его к кровати в сидячем положении. — Когда «Бипперы Большого Боба» займут место на национальном рынке? Как мы узнаем? Заявится аист и скажет: «Вот теперь валяйте, заделайте ребенка»?

— Я не знаю, какое чертово время подходящее. Ладно. Может быть, через год. Может, через годы. Но не прямо сейчас. Это нас погубит!

Боб предпринял еще одну аккуратную попытку высвободиться из захвата между ее ногами и кроватью, но бывшая пловчиха олимпийского класса с легкостью удерживала его.

— Вот это? — Мириам указала на свой еще плоский живот и чарующе усмехнулась. — Как может ребенок погубить нас? Мы воспользуемся старыми детскими вещами Ольги. У меня будет молоко.

Она повела руками вверх к груди, как бы в подтверждение своих слов и чтобы привлечь внимание Боба.

Боб отвел глаза от ее груди и сосредоточился на пустоте, закаляя свою решительность.

— Ты алкоголичка и нарколептик. Как, по-твоему, ты переживешь эти девять месяцев? Что, если ты уснешь где-нибудь и травмируешься? Что, если ребенок родится умственно отсталым? Что нам тогда делать? Признай, Мири, это единственный способ пресечь все это прямо сейчас, пока не стало поздно.

Мириам уставилась в пол и отвернулась от Боба, чарующая улыбка сползла с ее лица.

— Что случилось с тем Робертом Патаки, за которого я вышла замуж?

— Это нечестно, Мириам, и ты это знаешь.

— Я? Нечестно? Ведь ты уже подобрал варианты имен для нашего ребенка? Это... — Мириам повысила голос, повернулась и вплотную приблизилась к Бобу, затем снова с силой сжала его руки. На сей раз она положила его ладони под свою футболку на гладкую кожу живота. — Это Патрик или Хельга уже растет во мне. Сын, которого ты так хотел, или еще одна дочь, как Ольга. Нам так повезло. Мы так долго не занимались любовью, и вот, после единственного раза за столько времени, случилось это. И теперь ты говоришь мне с этим покончить? Ты хочешь, чтобы я избавилась от этого маленького чуда лишь потому, что это не вовремя? — глаза Мириам наполнились новыми слезами.

Обличительная речь Мириам эхом отдавалась в комнате Ольги, пока та сидела, глядя на свою скрипку в раскрытом чехле. Сделав успокаивающий вдох и избавившись от мыслей обо всех проблемах, которые у нее могут возникнуть, она медленно подняла ногу. Решительно сдвинув брови, Ольга осторожно опустила ногу, надавливая на струны скрипки. Последний миг она колебалась, ощущая текстуру струн вдоль ступней, прежде чем приложить сокрушительное усилие к инструменту. Струны прогнулись, словно сопротивляясь ее давлению, будто в попытке защитить инструмент от предательства своей хозяйки. Но вскоре звук деформированного трескающегося дерева заполнил комнату Ольги.

Я падаю наземь с криком,  
Ноты успокаиваются,  
Оркестр затихает на звуке  
Сломанного дерева,  
Последнего лакированного отзвука  
Прекрасной жертвы.

Наконец Ольга навалилась всем своим небольшим весом на горемычную скрипку. Струны сдались, оторвавшись от струнодержателя, и отвязались от грифа. Деревянный стержень внутри скрипки треснул, и устройство было разрушено. Тонкие щепки откалывались с силой достаточной, чтобы взлететь в воздух. Рефлекторно она закрыла глаза, когда обломок пролетел возле ее уха, с глухим звоном приземлившись на вентиляционную решетку позади нее.

Струны дрожат и гнутся,  
Гриф сломлен пополам,  
Фрагменты свободно разлетаются.  
Я отпускаю душу инструмента.  
Вижу осколок,  
Пойманный твоей ладонью.  
Так занимательно.

Звук раскалывающегося дерева стихал в вентиляции, тишиной падая в уши ругающейся в хозяйской спальне пары. Мириам присела на кровать, Боб тем временем опустился на колени подле нее и взглянул ей в глаза.

— Мы можем попробовать позже, — смягчился он, позволив рукам мягко опуститься на колени Мириам.

— А что, если не будет «позже»? Что, если мы станем бесплодны или наше время выйдет? Что, если доктор, который это осуществит, сделает меня бесплодной? Что мы будем делать тогда?

Боб бросил взгляд на живот Мириам и скривил лицо:

— Нужно было воспользоваться чертовым презервативом, — проворчал он.

— Роберт Патаки, ответь на только что поставленный мною вопрос. Что, если я не рожу этого ребенка, а «позже» не наступит?

— Можем усыновить.

Мириам помотала головой и прикрыла глаза.

— Это ведь не одно и то же.

— Но у нас есть Ольга, — Боб боролся с собой, чтобы вновь не начать кричать от досады. — Она, _она_ — все наши надежды! — он выдавил из себя улыбку.

Мириам посмотрела на мужа тяжелым взглядом.

— У _тебя_ есть Ольга. Я подарила тебе Ольгу, я страдала расстройством сна все те девять месяцев и пожертвовала колледжем — достаточно, чтобы знать, что значит это слово.

Боб протянул руки вперед и соединил их с ладонями Мириам.

— Это все из-за этого? Потому что пришлось бросить колледж ради Ольги? Если мой бизнес пойдет в гору — почему бы и нет, можешь вернуться к учебе; но сможешь ли ты это осуществить, имея еще одного ребенка?

По-прежнему находясь в своей комнате, Ольга дотянулась до дверной ручки и медленно выдохнула. За спиной, болтаясь на нескольких оставшихся струнах, в левой руке у нее находилась раскуроченная скрипка. С каждым движением обломки сплетались вокруг ее тела, цепляясь к ее зеленому наряду, словно образуя орнамент на Рождественской елке. Она потянула ручку вниз и осторожно отворила дверь. Дверь скрипнула, и Ольга вышла в коридор.

Она подошла к закрытой двери родительской спальни и остановилась, прикинув, что еще не время, чтобы врываться и показывать им свою жертву. Она с уверенностью могла сказать, что за дверью ее мать ведет свою собственную битву с ее отцом.

— У Ольги должен быть младший брат или сестра, — проговорила Мириам. — она почти всегда так чудовищно одинока. Она говорит, что почти все одноклассники ее сторонятся, она сама даже не знает, почему. Когда она в последний раз приглашала подружку с ночевкой?

— У нее была та девчонка, Тэмми, — пробормотал Боб.

— Это было два года назад! Потом семья Хитчей переехала в Оклахому.

Но Боб лишь пожал плечами:

— Она просто застенчивая. Подожди объявления оценок за этот семестр, у нее в мгновение ока появится много друзей. Я даже могу использовать ее в своей рекламе. Нынче дети любят быть в центре внимания, а если Ольга снимется в моей рекламе, это принесет ей популярность. Люди будут в очередь выстраиваться перед нашей дверью даже ради скучной вечеринки. На худой конец, мы можем купить ей щенка.

— Э-это то, как ты это себе представляешь? Неудобное и дорогое животное для развлечения Ольги? — закричала Мириам и поднялась, сбросив с себя его руки, из-за чего он едва не грохнулся на пол.

— Я не это имел в виду! — жестикулировал Боб, сидя на полу и выставив ладони вперед.

— Тогда что ты имел в виду? — Мириам наклонилась к мужу, покуда не оказалась с ним лицом к лицу. — То, что мы купим Ольге щенка, означает, что у нас не должно быть этого ребенка?!

— Да что для тебя этот ребенок, Мириам?! — возразил Боб, поднявшись и неотрывно глядя ей в лицо, хоть он и отшагнул назад, он по-прежнему находился достаточно близко, чтобы гул его голоса вынуждал Мириам отступать. — Ты сказала, что у _меня_ есть Ольга? Ольга наша, дочь, _наша_ , твоя и моя! — топнув ногой, он указал сперва на Мириам, затем на себя. — Ты хочешь этого ребенка себе, разве это не эгоистично?

Мириам следила за дергающимся указательным пальцем Боба. Она моргнула, сделала шаг вперед и взмолилась в очередной попытке, раскрыв объятия навстречу Бобу:

— Неужели ты не хочешь вновь услышать шажки маленьких ножек на этих половицах?

— Только если это не ставит под угрозу будущее Ольги! — он разжал руки, борясь с волной гнева.

Но Мириам подалась вперед и схватила его за руки.

— Ты только и думаешь об Ольгином будущем!

— Мы не закончили из-за нее колледж, не забывай об этом! Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы она завершила то, что мы начали? Мы должны быть для Ольги хорошими родителями, тогда она сможет поступить в колледж и чего-то добиться! — Боб отстранился от Мириам; она все еще сжимала его руки, что побудило ее последовать за ним, когда он сел на кровать. Мириам заметила навернувшиеся на глаза супруга слезы. Его голос сломался: — Я хочу Патаки, которым смогу гордиться.

Мириам задержала взор на глазах Боба, затем вздохнула и отпустила его. Подняв правую руку, она приложила ладонь ко лбу.

— Просто скажи мне, Роберт, ты ведь не хочешь этого ребенка?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Боб; руки его нервно тряслись, а вихрь эмоций заполнял собою легкие. — Я не хочу этого ребенка.

Его жена прочла все в его полных мольбы глазах, повернулась, села рядом с ним, обхватив живот, и опустила голову. Неловкое молчание сгустилось над ними, никто не решался продолжить этот разговор. В коридоре находилась Ольга, приложив ухо к двери при помощи свободной руки.

Мириам притянула колени к груди и обхватила их руками.

— Я сделаю это, — произнесла она, сокрушенно мотая головой, и медленно выдохнула в сгиб коленей, пока Боб, замерев, не сводил с нее глаз. Она понимала, что слишком измотана, чтобы продолжать этот спор. — Завтра я позвоню доктору и сообщу о нашем решении не оставлять ребенка.

— Так будет лучше, Мириам, вот увидишь, — промолвил Боб, заключая жену в объятия и прижимая к себе ближе. Она опустила ноги на пол, наклонившись к супругу; человеколюбие смывалось с ее лица иссушающим потоком льющихся по щекам слез.

Комната наполнилась настойчивым стуком в дверь их спальни.

Мириам быстро вытерла ручейки слез со щек.

— Входи, Ольга, — разрешил Боб, до сих пор борясь с переполнявшими его чувствами.

Дверная ручка медленно повернулась, после чего дверь, скрипнув, отворилась, и в комнату заглянула Ольга.

— Мама, папа?

— Все хорошо, милая. Мы с папой просто разговариваем, — Мириам прекратила утирать со щек нескончаемые слезы.

Ольга распахнула дверь настежь и вошла внутрь, держа руки за спиной и улыбаясь.

— Я слышала, из-за чего вы ссоритесь, и я так счастлива. Я буду старшей сестрой!

Боб обеспокоенно взглянул на Мириам, она так же посмотрела на него в ответ. В один момент они осознали, что их дочь слышала все. Они вели себя слишком громко.

Слегка нахмурившись, Мириам перевела взгляд на дочь.

— Не знаю, что именно ты слышала, но, вероятно, это просто недоразумение. Не думаю, что я беременна, дорогая.

Ольга вытянула правую руку из-за спины и небрежно махнула ею:

— О, все в порядке. Понимаю, что ты хотела сделать сюрприз, но я не могу сдержать свою радость насчет услышанного. На самом деле, мне не нужно больше заниматься скрипкой, если это сэкономит нам деньги. Мы все должны чем-то пожертвовать ради этого, — закончив говорить, она взглянула на Боба. Решительность у нее била через край, и на лице появилась гордая улыбка. Она расставила все на свои места, зная, что так будет правильно.

Боб поднялся и направился к Ольге.

— Немедленно выбрось это из головы, юная леди. Не нужно ни от чего отказываться.

Нервный вдох застрял в гортани Боба, когда Ольга продемонстрировала то, что прятала за спиной.

Остатки ее скрипки, болтающиеся на одной единственной струне...

Это мое подношение —  
Дух струнного чуда,  
Тебе, единственному, кто достоин,  
Чьего имени я пока не знаю,  
И чье лицо мне только предстоит увидеть.


End file.
